It's cool we're just friends
by MrsMorrisonCobain
Summary: A/U. smitchie. what happens when mitchie likes shane as more than just her best friend? OOC. mitche doesnt sing. she surfs and skates, and thats how they first met, she litteraly ran into him.
1. Chapter 1

**before you guys start reading, id like like to let you guys know the story will work in a sort of parallel way. the diary entries work as flashbacks would, while the rest is the present. the diary entries might sometimes be ocmpletely un related, but in the end they help show how the relationship develops. i know its sort of confusing at some times, but just remeber the past will be dated and the present is august 2009 and so on. **

…_I fell off the skate! It was so embarrassing, I just wanted the earth to crack open and swallow me. its actually getting kind of old now. He must think I'm such a klutz! I just felt like never getting up, but then Shane _run_ to me, worried as he could be to make sure I was fine. Gosh. He makes it so hard. He practically carried me into his room, and he cleaned the part of my knee I scraped. After that I didn't really want to go out, and I swear, he totally red my mind because the next thing I knew, he was asking if I wanted to watch a movie. We fell asleep. On his bed. AND HIS MOM WALKED IN ON US! Even if she's like my second mother its awkward when she wakes me up, sleeping on top of her son. And to make things worse, I had to stumble into his grandmother on the way out of his room. Sometimes it feels like they plan these things –oh wait. Moms calling._

"Could you pass me the plate sweetie?"

I walked across the kitchen to do as I was told, and just stood there. Looking at mom, waiting for whatever she had to say.

"Shane called."

I didn't react. I had to be careful around her. I had to act nonchalant or she'd figure it out, she knew me to well.

"He asked how your knee was doing, and he said he was coming around later."

I counted to three. "Cool." Don't want to sound too eager.

I left.

I decided to just flip through my diary reading previous entries as I waited for Shane.

_January 11__th__ 2008  
I was walking to Caitlyn's house and I bumped into Shane again. I had to idea they were like neighbors. It was really embarrassing too! I sort of fell off my brand new Sector 9 and into him, making him fall as well. I told him I was fine and tried to leave but he wouldn't let me go until Caitlyn's brother, Jason came. He told me she was waiting for me and I bolted…_

_January 17__th__ 2008  
last night was… different. Some people came over since mom and dad are out of town. Nothing mayor happened. Someone brought alcohol, but no one got out of control. At around 11, everyone left. Except Shane. We went upstairs, to the music room and played old records until about 3am. He fell asleep on my lap, and I didn't have the heart to wake him up, so I ended up texting his mom (can you say awkward?) to tell her he was here, and putting a blanket over us.  
Waking up this morning was the worse. Somehow we both ended up lying next to each other, and his arm was around me. I offered him breakfast, trying to act casual, but he insisted he had to go, so I let him…_

_February 13__th__ 2008  
__Some girls organized a surprise party for __Nate's birthday, and it just so happens I was chosen to make sure everything was set up in Shane's house. Let me tell you, it wasn't a good idea. When I got there the house was empty, and when I went into his room, he was sleeping. Things between us are still a little bit awkward. Since he fell asleep at my place he hasn't really been himself. I just wish he'd tell me what's wrong._

"What are you doing?"

I turned around fast, only to find Shane right behind me. I'd been so caught up with my reading I didn't notice him creeping up to me. I tried to hide my diary to no avail. He had seen it already and there was no way he was letting it go.

"What is that?" he asked motioning towards the now closed book.

"Nothing," I snapped back, getting up and away from him, to put it away before he got a hold of it.

"Aw, come on Mitch. No secrets remember?"

I sighed. "It's my diary."

I could see his light up, and a mischievous smile start to creep into his face.

"Don't even thing about it. It's personal."

He pouted.

"Okay then. What are we doing today?"

I just stared at him blackly.

"What?" he asked, oblivious of what was going on.

"Are you serious?"

He looked at me blankly.

I grunted.

"We have to go to the _late session surf comp_. I can't qualify for the tournament next month otherwise, remember?"

His face suddenly lit up. "Oh."

I pushed him out the door, down the stairs and outside, grabbing my bag on the way.

"Bye mom!" I yelled as I went through the door. "You know, your not exactly the greatest best friend when you keep forgetting these things," I muttered as I locked the door behind me.

He just smiled at me.

"Now drive," I motioned to the car. "I need to pick up that new wetsuit I ordered last week."

**So this is a new fic. It was inspired by the song just friends by the jonas brothers. I actually don't know how it happened. A bunch of friends and I were sitting in the living room, and my best friends ipod was on shuffle.. and when the song came up the didn't want to change it.. and I just.. listened to it.. and came up with this. **

**For those of you who read untitled, I will continue writing that. Im on the prcess of finishing the next chapter already, but I just needed to write something else. **

**If you haven't read untitled, please check it out…**

**Ill hopefully get another chapter up before Sunday… maybe even tomorrow, depending on how it goes, im habing trouble writing the other one so I might just focuss on this one for a week or two before I get back into the other one. (:**

**Oh, btw, caitly and jason are brothers… and mitchie doesn't play music… she surfs and sometimes does dh. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**I changed the date on the last diary entry on the previous chapter to February 13****th**** because I somehow got it all mixed up.**

"Sha-ane," I whined. "put. Me. down.," I pouted.

He still didn't. I started kicking and screaming, but even then he didn't loosen his grip on me.

"Ugh."

"But Mitch," he said, starting to lower me down, "You made it! You qualified for next month's tournament, and you _won_ the round. By the way, that was an amazing heat, you totally surprised me with that backside air on the last wave."

I sighed. I guess he was right, even if it wasn't my best day, and the fact that the other 3 girls seemed positively lost did help, that last backside air _was_ good. Even if I do say so myself.

"So, should we head home?" I asked.

"Well, was thinking maybe we could go celebrate?"

"Shane. I'm soaked," I stated matter of factly.

"Well, I can wait, and it's not like you were planning on going back home in your wetsuit, so I know you have some dry clothes."

"I need to get my bag from your truck," I grunted.

He linked arms, smiled triumphantly and he led the way.

* * *

_February 27__th__ 2008  
I don't know what to think, I really don't. he keeps telling everyone were just friends, but its not just me now that notices there's something different about our relationship. I cant say there's something, because I really cant be certain about it, but before I just thought he treated me differently to others, now people have noticed, but he just denies it. Its really irritating, because every time they say something about it, I get my hopes up, and I just end up being hurt because to him I'm nothing but a good friend. And Sierra didn't really know what to say, so it's not like she was any help either. This whole thing is driving me insane!_

A single tear came crashing down my cheek. Even today, nearly eighteen months later I could remember that night like it was yesterday.

Somehow, Caitlyn had managed to drag me off to some party that was set to be _the_ party of the year. It turns out it wasn't.

As Caitlyn set off to find some guy to dance with, I was left alone, in a room full of people I didn't know feeling totally misplaced. I ended up walking outside, and sitting on the lawn next to a tree, and at that moment I couldn't have been more grateful about the fact that I had my iPod with me. I hit 'shuffle songs' and put on the ear buds, and just drifted off, waiting for the hours to pass bye.

I hadn't even listened to a full song when Shane found me. he took my ear buds away, telling me I was being rude, and we started talking. Its amazing how after just a couple words being exchanged between each other, I found myself being dragged back inside to meet his friends.

This time it wasn't any different. I still felt like I didn't belong, and I drifted off after a while. I couldn't be bothered to even try to be civil, and I just ignored them. Unfortunately Shane noticed, and as soon as he did he pulled me away. the rest of the night was just Shane and I talking in some room. That was, of course until a heavily alcoholized **(a/n; is that even a word?)** couple stumbled into the room, without even noticing us and took their heated make out session into _something_ more. At that point, my face felt so hot I thought it would explode, and I just ran out of the room before bursting out into a fit of giggles.

Shane came after me, and I felt even more uncomfortable than before. Most of the guys were drunk, and more than a couple girls were tipsy.

I told Shane I wanted to go home, and he insisted on walking me there, saying it was not safe for a lady to wander the streets alone at night.

It wasn't a long walk, barely 10 minutes, but it felt like the longest walk of my life, each step dragging me, making things seem to go at the speed of a turtle. It wouldn't have been such a bad night if it weren't for the people we bumped into on our way back. Every time we bumped into someone and they asked if we were _finally_ dating, id get my hopes up, wishing he'd say yes, but every single time it was the same, id remain silent, thanking the dim lights for hiding my blush and Shane laughing it off, telling them we were just friends, and every time, it hurt more, because even if I knew the answer wouldn't change, I couldn't help but hope it would.

That was the first time I really thought about things between Shane and I. before that I just considered him a crush, nothing mayor, but the way he acted around me, and how he always looked out for me made me wonder if there was more to it than just a friendship.

As soon as we got home, I ran inside, wishing he'd leave already so I could slip into the neighbor's house, to ask Sierra for advise. No matter how late it was, I knew she'd be there for me, willing to help and give advice.

**Hi (: thanks for reading and for the alerts and reviews. I hope it wasn't too confusing. I really cant be bothered to do much proof cheking since I had to rewrite the whole chapter and I really want to start the next one instead of fising this one. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before I get into the next chapter I have a couple things to say. First of all, thank you to the people who reviewed, I didn't really have much faith in the story, but it seems its had a better response than 'untitled' which must mean im doing something right.**

_**Second of all, I wanted to apologize for last chapter. It wasn't exactly clear, you see, the story takes place in august 2009. you must really check the dates on the diary entries because the story will keep going back and forth in time. Also, I know its kind of confusing, but the reason why the first diary entry doesn't have a date is because you've only read the last part of it. You will eventually read the beginning, but ti will be later on.**_

**And thirdly, im looking for a beta for this story. To be honest, im not quite sure how it works I just realized I will need someone to read what I write because sometimes it makes sense to me but its confusing to those who**** read it and help me improve the story (:**

_February 28__th__ 2008  
I really must be the unluckiest person in the world. After a whole day avoiding Shane Gray, he just had to go and find me. Can't he just take a hint and leave me alone? Okay, so admittedly there's no reason why he'd think he did something to upset me but he should surely be able to tell something's wrong if I'm not taking his calls. If I wanted to talk to him I would pick up the phone! He actually looked hurt once he saw the look on my face. I couldn't take it, I couldn't look him in the face and see him like that knowing I was doing it to him. I just stared at the ground, and refused to reply. He seemed genuinely worried, but its not like I could tell him what was going on. I just walked away and left him standing there, all alone. But I need some time to think, and Sierra wasn't exactly helpful last night. All she could think of was, he either liked me, so that's why he was laughing when we were asked if we were dating, or they were so far off, he actually found it funny. I really don't know what I'm going to do, I just know Shane means too much to me to let this come between us, so what if he doesn't like me in that way. That doesn't mean he can't still be _the_ best friend ever. I tried calling a couple times, but he wouldn't answer. I hope everything's fine._

"Hey Shane! Where are you?" I practically screamed into the phone.

"Almost there Mitch, don't worry."

"'Kay, hurry up! It's almost on!"

"Yes, yes I know! I'm at your door," he replied breathless.

"Well come on in. It's open!" I said exasperatedly.

"I'm here"

I looked up, and found Shane leaning on the door frame. I couldn't help the huge grin plastered on my face.

"You probably don't need that anymore, you know?" he asked motioning towards the phone in my hand.

I snapped it shut and patted the space next to me on the floor.

"Has it-"

"Shush!" I interrupted him.

"Geez Mitch, its just Caitlyn's blog airing the song she produced for us."

"But Shane, you never know!" I whined. "Some big shot producer might bump into it and you, Nate and Jason might become famous!"

"Highly unlikely Mitch."

"Okay, whatever Shane, it's starting now."

The introduction to "Play My Music" started, and we both remained silent. Even if Shane refused to accept it, this was a big deal. This could change things forever. He could get a record deal, and become famous. He could get a multi-million dollar recording contract, and tour the world, and do what he loves for the rest of his life.

Once the song was over I wrote a comment about the blog entry, and the number of page views was already well over a hundred when the page loaded again, in just 4 minutes. Caitlyn's blog hadn't even had that many visitors in the 4 months she had been writing in it.

"Sh-shane, have you seen the page views?"

"Wh-oh. Jason probably decided it would be funny to hit F5."

I didn't reply. He could be right. Or it could just have been the fact that the song was really good, and people liked it. Whatever it was, I didn't want to get into an argument with Shane so I just let it go.

"Hey, are you free tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yeah," he replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I was told about this really cool slope, just 15 minutes from here, where you can easily get to like 45 miles per hour."

"Yeah, sure. You should probably bring your knee pads and gloves though. Don't want you falling off the long board like last time."

I blushed. "Oh, you know that was a one-time thing. But yeah, I'm bringing them anyway. It's not like I've done any dh lately."

**Guys im sorry this took so long. When I got back to writing, I realized the chapter I had posted didn't really work with the plot, so im replacing it.**

**I CANT STRESS THIS ENOUGH. THE STORY TAKES PLACE IN AUGUST 2009 AND THE DIARY ENTRIES ARE LIKE FLASHBACKS, dating back all the way to January 2008. I know its confusing sometimes, but I promise theres a reason for it.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Just turn left here, and keep going for about 300 meters," I said pointing to the side.

Shane continued driving at a steady rhythm, until we reached the slope.

"You want to do a quick drive down or do you want to just go?"

"Quick drive. Pretty-please," I turned around and gave him the biggest grin.

Shane just stared ahead and started the car again. "Such a girl," I heard him mutter under his breath, and I hit him on the arm playfully.

"Thank you Shane," I dragged each letter sweetly.

I opened my door and went around the car, so I could get my Sector 9 out of the trunk. As I sat down on the ground, trying to slip on the knee pads, Shane got his own board out, and a glove. Just as I was done, he offered his hand, and helped me up, and as I tried to free myself from his grip, he only tightened it around my hand.

"Not so fast, Missy."

I looked at him confused. That is, until he got a helmet from the trunk before closing it, and I started shaking my head frantically.

"Very funny Shane," I said, not entirely sure it was a joke.

"Come on, Mitch! It's not like I haven't seen you use it before, and there's no one else around."

"Shane," I warned, with a glare.

"I don't want anything to happen to you," he replied softly.

"Hey! At least I'm wearing knee pads, look at yourself!" I tried to reason.

"For me?" He pouted, and the discussion was over. I couldn't say no.

"I hate you," I said taking the helmet.

"Thanks Mitch, love you too," he smiled.

I set my board on the ground, and turned around to see if Shane was ready. He nodded, and we both set off.

I was ahead of him, crouching as much as I could, and trying to focus on the road ahead, as to not make a complete ass of myself. On the last curve, I locked my left hand on the side of the board, and leaned as much as I could to the right, slightly slowing down, and making the close curve with my right hand. Just as I was about to come out of the curve, Shane zoomed past me, just holding on to the left side of the board.

"Oh, you bastard," I muttered under my breath, as I took my right had from the pavement and lowered myself even further if such thing was possible. I got to the bottom of the slope, to find Shane grinning as he watched me fume. I forcefully shoved my hand on the pavement, to get myself to stop, and I just turned around to go up the hill, not even acknowledging Shane.

I could hear his footsteps as he jogged towards me, and I could feel him staring me down once he was next to me.

"Mitch?" he asked.

"Just get up there you bastard. I'm kicking your ass."

"Whatever you say," he chuckled, jogging up the hill, and then waiting for me to get up there.

This time, he was in front of me from the beginning, and I cursed for not noticing he was holding out the first time. I crouched even more, and didn't use my hand to slow down on the curves until I passed him. I didn't care I was being reckless, even as I felt the board buckle under me from the speed. I just held onto it as hard as I could, and didn't slow down when I heard Shane yelling for me to stop. Once I was at the bottom of the hill, I sat on my long board, and waited for Shane, looking at the ground, still slightly pissed.

It was a while before I heard him get closer, and when I heard his footsteps, I looked up. a furious looking Shane was power walking towards me, and didn't stop until he was towering above me, just a couple inches away.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" he almost spat out. "Are you mad? Why didn't you slow down when I told you to?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but he continued even before I had the chance to say a word.

"You could have killed yourself! You could have broken something, and then you wouldn't have been able to compete!" he was moving around frantically. He looked like he wanted to take something, most presumably me, and break it. He covered his face with his hands, and screamed in frustration. He turned around and walked towards his Sector 9 before bending over and picking it up.

"Well, start moving. I'm taking you home."

I didn't even try to fight back. The tension between us was so thick, you could almost chew it. I dot inside the car. I put on the seatbelt and he took off. I then started taking off the helmet, knee pads, and gloves. I tried to move as little as possible. I didn't want to upset him, and I just felt like jumping out. Opening the door without him stopping, getting off, and walking home.

I didn't even notice we got home until he pulled up at the front. I reached out for the door handle, and just about as I was going to open it, I had the urge to look at Shane. Apologize for being stupid. Telling him I was sorry.

"I'm sorry," he whispered looking down at his hands.

I didn't know what to say, it was like he took the words I was about to say.

The silence was too much to take, it was driving me crazy, but I didn't dare break it.

He suddenly looked up at me. His eyes piercing me, full of emotion.

"no, I'm sorry."

"I-I don't know what I'd do without you."

"It's okay Shane, don't worry about it," I whispered, although I wasn't sure he could hear me.

"No. I shouldn't have reacted like that. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

He took my hand, and I couldn't believe it was him being this gentle, I never thought he'd be capable of it.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. His eyes pleading.

I just nodded.

He let got of my hand, and I suddenly longed for his touch. I felt cold and alone without him holding my hand.

He quickly turned off the car, and opened his door, jumping out, and running around to open mine for me before I could even realize what was going on.

He took my knee pads, gloves and board, and closed the door for me once I was out. He walked me to the door, and as I opened it, he whispered, "can I come in?"

I took a step inside, and then looked at him, holding the door open before nodding.

"Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

We went up to my room, and just stood there awkwardly. Sure, I'd put my board away, and he'd put the rest of the equipment down, which I would later have to put in the laundry basket, but we just stared at each other, not really knowing what to do, or how to act.

I couldn't take it. It was too much. It felt like anyone but Shane was in my room for the first time, and I felt self-conscious. There really wasn't any reason for it, except maybe his outburst earlier on, which definitely didn't help the tension. In a desperate attempt to get away, even for just a couple minutes, I went down to the kitchen to get some snacks.

As soon as I was out of the room, I closed the door behind me, and sighed in relief. I couldn't believe this was actually happening, me purposely getting way from Shane because I felt uncomfortable. What were the chances?

I got a can of coke for Shane, and a glass of water for myself, and a can Pringles and went back upstairs, stopping in front of the door and taking a big breath before walking in. I was surprised to see Shane lying on my bed, with his eyes closed and a hand over his face. I guess he didn't hear me come in, because he didn't really move until I sat down next to him, and the bed dipped down from the weight. He removed the arm from his face, and looked to the side, startled. The surprise wore off his face once he saw me, and there was a look of disappointment in his eyes.

"Mitch, I really _am_ sorry about earlier," he looked honestly troubled.

"Shane, I told you, it's fine," I reassured him.

"Bu-"

"No buts Shane. I said it was fine," this time a little more forcefully.

He sighed and returned to his previous position. I got up, and picked up the gear Shane brought up for me, and as I exited the room, to put it away, I called back to him, "There's some coke for you there. And Pringles, if you want some."

I got back to the room to find Shane had almost successfully shrugged the whole can before I got back, and when he looked up at me, he just smiled sheepishly, his mouth still full of half chewed chips.

This time, I lied on the bed, as I let him finish eating. Just a couple seconds later, I heard him open his can of coke and chug it down as well.

"Thank you Mitch," I could hear the smile in his voice, and a small smile crept up to my own lips.

"Any time Shane."

He got up from the bed, and I momentarily wondered where he went, but was too lazy to look up, or ask. Kanye West's Stronger started playing, and both me and Shane started singing our lungs out, even if he was on tune and I wasn't.

We didn't really do much after that. We goofed around for a while, but then Nate called saying he had a song Shane and Jason just had to listen, and he had to go. It wasn't until then that I realized how tired I was, and I just slipped of my shoes before rolling around the bed trying to wrap myself with the covers, falling asleep almost immediately.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wait. What!?"

"Mitchie! I told you! Some big shot producer sent me an email, and wants to listen more of the guys' music," Cait replied.

"That's great Caity, have you told them yet?" I asked. I didn't really know why she was telling me this.

"Well, no. Jason left early this morning and I wanted to kinda-sorta-well, tell them all together," even form the phone I could tell she was doing her begging thing.

"And…" I urged her to continue.

"_And_, I was wondering if you could _please_ come with me."

"I'm not really sure I can Cait," I tried to reason with her, my mind racing trying to find a solution. "Mom asked me to go to the mall, and check if what's her name if she's ordered the salmon for this weekend's dinner-gala-thing."

"I'm sure Connie won't mind if you just call and check."

"But she will! Last time we didn't check in person, she didn't do a thing, and mom had a less-than-jolly couple she had to explain to why they didn't have the food they asked for," I tried. I wasn't sure if she'd keep pushing, or just leave it like that, but she had to understand I couldn't come this time.

"Well, can't you come after that?" She insisted.

"No," I groaned. "I have to take the bus back home after, and it will take me ages to get to your place."

"Well, then its settled. I'll just ask Shane to pick you up. I'm pretty sure he won't mind. Bye Mitchie."

She hung up. And even after I heard the dial tone, I couldn't get myself to move. I was speechless, the way she said it like it was nothing. _I'm pretty sure he won't mind_. Yeah. Right. Tell _him_ that.

* * *

"Hey Mitch, are you almost done? I just got to the mall," Shane asked.

"Uh, not really Shane," I replied, worried about what he might say. I knew for a fact he wasn't happy about being my chauffer for the day. "I'm walking into the store right now, and this might take a while," I explained bracing for the worse.

"Oh," he sounded genuinely surprised, "do you want me to come with you?"

"Wha-What!?"

"I said, do you want me to come with you. Into the store," he said once again.

"Yeah, I heard. What is this? You're not going to bicker about how you could be beating Nate at Guitar Hero, or whine about me being so inconsiderate?" I questioned slightly sceptically. "You know, being your usual self?" I added as an after thought.

"No," he replied dryly, and I could swear he sounded hurt.

I didn't really know what to say.

"So, do you want me to come? If you don't I can just go into the Music Store or something," he said.

"Whatever you prefer is fine, Shane," I replied. I didn't want to say he couldn't come, in case he decided to get offended by it, or say he should come, and make him feel obliged.

"Okay, I'll be at the Music Store, I need some new sheet music anyway. Call me if you need anything."

I suppose you could say I was a little disappointed when he replied. I hoped he would have said it was no trouble and he'd come with me, but then again, it is Shane we are talking about.

I was done with the fish order faster than I expected, and was dialling Shane's number when I remembered what Caitlyn had said, and if they decided they'd go for it, he'd be needing all the sheet music he could get, so I didn't want to interrupt him. I closed my phone and walked in the direction to the Music Store. As I got closer, I tried looking inside, searching for Shane, but couldn't find him. When I opened the door, I was hit by a soft familiar tune, although I wasn't entirely sure from where.

I decided to go to the back, as I had the feeling it was Shane playing the piano, and just as I got there it hit me. I knew the song. It was called SOS, or something like that. As I debated weather I should interrupt him or let him finish a Cream Gibson Les Paul caught my eye, and immediately darted towards it.

Without even noticing, I started lightly strumming it to the melody Shane was playing, and was so caught up in it, I didn't notice him stop playing.

"You know, sometimes I feel I aught to get you a guitar. You're really good Mitch."

"Yeah right," I scoffed.

"I mean it!" he said throwing his arms in the air. "I honestly don't know how to make you understand, but you're good! And I wouldn't tell you this if it wasn't true."

"Okay, Shane. Whatever. Did you get the sheet music you needed?"

He nodded, and I put the guitar back in its place.

"Anything else you need?"

"Not really, you?" I replied, even if there was, I wouldn't want to impose.

We both started walking, and remained silent until we were almost at the parking lot.

"So, Nate tells me Caitlyn's got some pretty important news. Know what it's about?"

"Uh…" I hesitated. "Sorta. But I'm not supposed to tell you. Jase, Nate and you have to hear it at the same time, and from Caity."

"Huh," he nodded. "Must be pretty special then."

_March 13__th__ 2008_

_Even if he says its fine, I can tell Shane is still upset about me avoiding him the other day. I tried explaining, while at the same time not telling him I liked him as more than a friend, which obviously didn't work, but I thought he'd be able to get over it. I wish I could just tell him and forget about it, but then again, I wouldn't trade his friendship for anything. _

_I don't know why, but I get the impression his trying to hide somthig from me. Like he's trying not to let me see hes upset about it, but at the same time making it more obvious. I hope he gets over it soon, its not exactly the same, hanging out with resented-holding out Shane, and my best friend._


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Mitchie! Where are you?" Caitlyn asked impatiently.

"Cait! Hey, we're still on our way, but we're almost there."

"Okay, hurry up. Jase and Nate wont leave me alone about what I have to tell them, and im afraid I might crack," she explained.

"We'll be there as soon as we can," I promised.

"'Kay, bye," she hung up.

"What is it with Caitlyn and hanging up on me?" I asked out loud, a little annoyed.

Shane chuckled lightly, although I could tell he was trying not to.

"Shane," I whined. "Could you possibly go any slower?"

"Sure Mitch. I'll try."

"Ugh! Just hurry up!" I groaned, and he did.

* * *

"So, guys," Caitlyn started shakily. "Now that you're all here, I have some news I have to tell you. Its up to you really, but its an option if you consider it. You don't have to say yes, and if you decide you need some time, that's fine too, or if you don't want to do it at all, I suppose since it is your life…" Caitlyn rambled.

I cleared my throat.

"Wha-" she turned around. "Oh! Right. Well, you know how I posted "Play My Music" on my blog a couple days ago?"

All three of them nodded.

"Well, I got an email from this producer at Galaxy Records, which I think you guys might be interested in reading," she continued.

No one said a word. No one moved. Im pretty sure no one was thinking either.

It wasn't until a couple minutes later that they started processing what Caitlyn had just said.

"Ca-can we see it?" Nate asked nervously.

Caitlyn didn't reply. Instead, she clicked on her email and opened the message she ahd received.

_Dear Miss Gellar._

_This isn't how we usually work here, at Galaxy Records, but extraordinary events call for extraordinary responses I suppose.  
__I write to you today regarding the song you posted on your blog a couple days ago. We don't usually pursue new bands, or producers, its usually the other way around, but in this case, we 'stumbled' across your song unintentionally. Apparently my daughter was aimlessly wandering the internet, when she came across your blog, and she thought I should hear the song, which leads to my co-workers hearing it as well, and after much consideration we decided we should contact you.  
__The page visits and downloads show an amazing audience response, specially considering the short time it's been available, and we'd love to hear more from you…_

"Please tell me this isn't a joke Caity," Nate begged, not daring to look away form the screen, in case it disappeared.

"You really think I'd joke about something like this?" she asked, hurt evident in her voice.

No one moved. Shane was immobile next to me, and Jason, well I presume he hasn't even got past the first line, but even he could guess what was going on.

"So, what exactly is it he wants?" Shane asked.

"He wants to hear more songs basically. I told him you didn't have any recorded material and he said it was fine, you guys could have as much time as you wanted, and would be given a producer if you needed one, or you could keep me, whatever you guys want," she explained, and I could hear the hope in her voice.

"And, if he likes it?" Nate asked this time.

"From what I understand, you guys will get a record deal. Apparently, you could become the next big thing."

"Will you still be our producer Caitlyn?" Jason asked, not looking away form the screen.

Both Nate and Shane immediately turned to look at him.

"Uh," Caitlyn started uncomfortably. "I wouldn't mind doing it, but its more of a group thing Jase. Nate, Shane and you have to make those kinds of decisions together," she said softly, I could tell how hard it was for her to decline.

This time Jason looked up at Nate, expectantly.

"Uhm, I guess I'm fine with it. Will you do it Caity?" Nate said.

"It's up to Shane," she replied shyly.

Shane didn't look very comfortable, being the one to decide. I had the impression he'd like Caitlyn to do it, but at the same time, someone professional, with more experience, and I couldn't blame him. But he knew better than that, I hoped. Or I'd have to seriously injure him for hurting Caitlyn.

"Yeah, Caitlyn. You should totally do it!" he said, trying to sound enthusiastic, but I could tell he was just trying to be a good friend.

After that, I just waited around for them to finish, so I could go home. I heard Shane say he had a couple songs they could play, and Nate too, but I mostly occupied my time with magazines or whatever I found lying around. When they were done, Jason and Nate went to Jason's house, and came up to me and offered to take me home since Caitlyn was busy with some things.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"I'm just thinking about everything, really. its going to affect your life, Shane. A lot."

"I know," he replied, but he sounded like he was lost in his thoughts.

We were almost half way through, and neither of us had said a word still, and it startled me when he suddenly did.

"So, what do you think of Connect 3?"

"What?" I asked. I was still lost in my own thoughts.

"I said, what do you think of Connect 3. For the band."

"Oh. Where'd you get it from?" I asked curiously.

"Jason," he groaned. "And Nate and I didn't really have any good ideas."

"I like it. It's… different."

"I hope you mean good different," he turned around and smiled.

"I do."

We didn't really talk about anything after that. Just a couple words here and there, about nothing in particular until we got home. I got out, and waved Shane goodbye before going into the house.

"Mom! I'm home!" I shouted, not really sure where she was.

"Okay sweetie! I'll call you when dinners ready!"


	8. Chapter 8

_March 23__rd__ 2008_

_Well, today was awkward. Caitlyn suddenly had the great idea of going to the beach, and asked if I wanted to come, of course conveniently forgetting to tell me Nate, Jason and Shane were coming too. I only found out when I heard the honk outside, ran down the stairs, and managed to juggle with my surfboard, bag, keys and closing the door. I was too busy taking care of all four things to bother to look up, so as I turned around, once I had closed the door, I was left speechless. With my mouth gaping. Of course, there was nothing I could do at this point, so I had to act like it was fine, and get in the car. The drive, wasn't exactly comfortable, Shane was still acting funny, so I decided to just put my buds on and ignore everyone. As soon as we got there, I jumped out of the car, and ran to an empty spot, took my clothes off, and slipped on my wet suit, trying to get away form all of them as fast as I could.  
It only got worse as I got out of the water, breathless, and went over to Caitlyn's side. As I pulled down the upper half of the wetsuit, Shane came over and acting a little bit over excited about the whole surfing thing. I hate it when people go on and on about my surfing. I don't care if I'm good or not, I just like it. And then he decided to show me the pictures he took of me, which made me blush. I was about to turn around and get away, but he seemed nice enough, and the pictures were pretty good.  
I couldn't have been more thankful when Jason came over and hauled him away to play Frisbee or something…_

_**So, have u decided anything yet? – Mitchie**_

_**No. could we please talk about something else? – Shane.**_

_**Like what Shane? I might be wrong here, but I don't think theres anything more interesting than your record deal to talk about – Mitchie**_

_**POSSIBLE record deal. We haven't been accepted yet. – Shane.**_

_**Always the optimistic one – Mitchie**_

_**Whatever. **__**R u busy? – Shane.**_

_**No. Why?**_

_**Wanna come shopping? I want to get new sneakers :D – Shane.**_

_**Sure. Pick me up? – Mitchie.**_

Shane and I went to the mall, and just wandered around, until we got to the DC store, and he started looking at sneakers while I checked out some clothes. I tried on a couple hoodies, and a pair of shorts, but I wasn't sure what to get, so I asked Shane for advice. I finally settled for the pair of shorts, and a black hoodie Shane found for me. As soon as we got out of the store, we decided to go to the food court, since Shane was apparently starving, and I ended up getting an oreo McFlurry.

On our way back, a pair of sunglasses caught my eye inside the Balenciaga store, and I dragged Shane inside, even if I knew I couldn't afford it. He didn't look very happy, but I was glad he wasn't complaining. I just looked around, but my gaze always went back to that pair of sunnies I saw. A couple minutes later, Shane asked if we could go, and i followed him out. We hung out at the mall the rest of the day, not doing anything in particular until the sun started to set, and we decided to head back.

"So, Mitch," Shane looked at me, as I buckled myself in.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking at him.

"Your birthdays coming up," he stated with a cheeky grin on his face and I groaned. "Is there anything special you want?"

"No" I said a little to quickly. "although, if you can get Cailtyn to not do anything for my birthday, I'll be eternally grateful," I added as an afterthought.

"Well, I'm not sure that's possible," he said thoughtfully. "But, I can try to get her not to do anything big."

"Thanks!" I said as I flung myself over him and he chuckled.

**The only reason why im posting this, is because I forgot to tell you guys im going away next Friday… ill be going to the caribean for a week, so I wont be able to post. Ill defineatly try to make up for it until then though (:**


	9. Chapter 9

-Tap-

I tossed and turned in my bed.

-Tap-

_What is that?_

-Tap-

_What the hell? _I blinked a couple times, as I sat up on the edge, I reached for my phone, which was on my bedside table, and checked the time.

8:30.

-Tap-

What on earth is that? I stood up, trying to find a sweater or something to cover myself up before I set of to investigate what was going o-

-Tap-

I noticed the sound came from the window, and as I leaned over I saw Shane on the lawn, looking up with a huge grin and something behind his back, although I couldn't tell what it was.

I opened the door, ran down the stairs, and out of the house, and I was suddenly much happier, the grumpy mood now forgotten, although I'd have to ask what I was doing up this early on a Saturday morning.

"What are you doing here?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Why, hello Mitch! It's nice to see you too! How've you been?" he smiled. I was taken aback, and didn't know how to react, when he suddenly reached over to me and hugged me. "Happy birthday Mitchie."

_Oh, Right. That._ I just got lost in the embrace and hoped Shane would never let go. As we pulled apart, I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed, but I tried not to let it show.

"Thanks Shane, but was it really necessary to wake me up this early?"

"No," he grinned sheepishly. "But I missed you, and I wanted to be the first one to say happy birthday," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I couldn't help it as when my heart skipped a beat. I was smiling like crazy, and then I realized he had a huge tulip bouquet in his hand. He stretched out his hand, to give them to me, and I gladly took them.

"Want to come in?" I asked as I tried to stifle a yawn.

He nodded.

We walked silently into my room and then just threw ourselves on my bed.

"I hope you realize that's not all your gift, there's another part coming later," he said as I kept on examining the tulips he gave me.

I looked up at him, and there was a something different about his face, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Really?" I asked, hesitantly.

He nodded again, a glint in his eyes. There was something going on, I could tell, I could also tell there was no way I'd be able to find out, he wouldn't tell me. That's for sure.

I suppose we both eventually fell asleep, because when I woke up I was alone, in my room, and the tulips where in a vase. Every time I looked at them I couldn't help but smile, and that warm fuzzy feeling swarmed me.

I could smell my mom's waffles downstairs, so I jumped out of bed, and ran down the stairs for the second time today.

"Happy birthday sweetie," my mom greeted. She turned away from the stove and hugged me, before going back to making breakfast.

After finishing breakfast, I went upstairs, chose some clothes and locked the door behind me so I could take a shower. I quickly slopped on my clothes, but didn't bother with my hair. I walked into my room to find Caitlyn fiddling with something, looking away form the door.

I cleared my throat.

"Mitchie! Happy birthday!" she squealed as she lunged herself at me.

"Need-air!" I managed to breath out.

"Sorry," she said as she pulled apart.

She turned around and got a bag I hadn't seen before, and handed it to me.

"We are going to have _so_ much fun tonight!" she squealed jumping up and down.

I groaned. "What exactly are we doing tonight?" I asked, bracing for the worst.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," she grinned wickedly. "But don't worry. You'll like it. Shane threatened me to death about not going over the top with it."

I didn't really listen to the rest of the conversation, I kept thinking about what she'd just said about Shane, so he had meant it, and he actually followed through. I stopped worrying about later, that must be Shane's other gift, and if it was, I was sure I'd like it.

At about 4, Caitlyn had to go, since she had 'some things to do' before tonight, and I decided to get ready for the evening.

I got white high-waisted pencil skirt, a black body-con singlet, a red waistcoat and a dark grey oversized cardigan, and my leather converse.

As I was doing my laces, my phone started vibrating.

"Hello?"

"Mitch?"

"Oh, hey Shane!"

"Hey. Are you ready, I'm supposed to pick you up for tonight."

"I'm almost ready, but you can come up if you want."

"Uh, no that's fine. I'm not there yet anyway."

"Okay, come inside when you get here."

"Sure. Bye Mitch."

I stood up, and checked myself in the mirror. I applied some eyeliner, mascara and a nude lipstick, and once again checked everything was fine.

When I was happy with how I looked, I decided to go downstairs to wait for Shane, and I chucked all my things into my beat up black leather purse as I walked down the satirs. Suddenly I heard the door, and my breath caught when I saw Shane his white skinny jeans, a black dress shirt, and his beat up leather jacket.

We both stoped in our place, and I didn't know what was going on through Shane's mind, but I was reveling in how good he looked.

After a couple seconds, a noise came from the kitchen and it brought us both abck form our day dreaming. I got to the bottom of the stairs, and grinned at Shane, who opened the door for me. As he closed the door, I managed to call back to my mom.

"Bye mom!"

I didn't really hear if she replied. Shane was walking me to his car. He opened my door for me, and closed it too, and then he run back to the drivers side, and slipped in.

"You look good tonight Mitch," he said, looking straight ahead.

"Thanks. You don't look bad yourself."

We drove in silence, and when we got to his house, he turned off the engine, but remained seated, and grabbed my hand before I could move.

"I told you I had another gift for you," he whispered.

"But, I thought-" I was confused.

"It was keeping Caitlyn in control tonight right? Well, it isn't."

I was speechless. I didn't really know what to say.

Shane got out of the car, and pulled his guitar from the trunk before opening my door. We both sat in the hood of his car.

"I-i wrote this for you."

He closed his eyes, took in a deep breath and started strumming the chords effortlessly.

_Yes our wish's that we never made it_

_So at my show on Monday_

_I was told that someday_

_You'd be on your way to better things_

_It's not about your make-up_

_Or how you try to shape up_

_To these tiresome paper dreams_

_Paper dreams honey_

I didn't really know how to react. I wanted to hug him, I wanted to cry of happiness. I loved my gift. It was the best gift ever.

_So now you pour your heart out_

_You're telling me you're far out_

_You're all about to lie down for your cause_

_But you don't pull my strings_

_Cause I'm a better man_

_Moving on to better things_

_But uh oh, I love her because_

_She moves in her own way_

_But uh oh, she came to my show_

_Just to hear about my day_

Wait. What? Love. That's a pretty strong word. I looked over at Shane, who looked unfazed by it, and decided it was nothing. It was probably the only word that sounded right anyways.

_And at the show on Tuesday_

_She was in her mindset_

_Tempered firs and spangled boots_

_Looks are deceiving_

_Making me believe it_

_And these tiresome paper dreams_

_Paper dreams honey, yeah_

_So won't you go far_

_Tell me you're a keeper_

_You're all about to lie down for your cause_

_But you don't pull my strings because_

_Cause I'm a better man_

_Moving on to better things_

_But uh oh, I love her because_

_She moves in her own way_

_But uh oh, she came to my show_

_Just to hear about my day_

_Yes our wish's that we never made it_

_Through all the summers_

_We kept them up instead of_

_Kicking us back down to the suburbs_

_Yes our wish's that we never made it_

_Through all the summers_

_We kept them up instead of_

_Kicking us back down to the suburbs_

_But uh oh, I love her because_

_She moves in her own way_

_But uh oh, she came to my show_

_Just to hear about my day_

_But uh oh, I love her because_

_She moves in her own way_

_But uh oh, she came to my show_

_Just to hear about my day_

As soon as Shane was done, I launched myself at him.

"Thank you Shane," I didn't let go. "That was the bestest gift ever."

"Any time, Mitch," he chuckled, the deep rumble shaking us both.

As we pulled apart, Shane got a box form behind him, and handed it to me.

"What is it?" I asked looking at him.

"Your gift."

"But, I thought my gift was the flowers, and the song. And now this, too?"

He nodded.

I kept looking at him. I didn't know how to react.

"Well, aren't you going to open it?"

"Oh! Right."

As I tore the wrapping paper, I saw a familiar looking logo, and once I had removed it all, I was certain. It was a Balenciaga box.

I looked up at Shane expectantly. At this point I didn't really know what to say or how to react.

"Go ahead," he encouraged me.

I opened the box, and inside was a pair of Balenciaga Edition Sunglasses. Just like the ones I saw in the store last week. In my hands. They were mine.

"How'd you know?" I said, never looking away, afraid they'd vanish.

"You're serious? You thought I didn't notice you staring at them?"

I didn't know what to say, once again. I didn't know what to think, how to react, what to expect. Everything was just a big question mark.

**The song was she moves in her own way – the kooks. In case anyone was wondering.**

**Im leaving in a couple hours.. so I wont be able to update ein a week, but I promise ill have something for this and not what it looks like by the 13****th****!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Playlist**

**Bittersweet Symphony – The Verve**

**Your Guardian Angel – The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**Risqué – Cute is What We Aim For**

**She Moves in Her Own Way – The Kooks**

**Supermassive Black Hole – Muse**

**Another Way to Die – Jack White and Alicia Keys**

I woke up to light snoring sound, and I tentatively opened an eye, the early morning light glaring at me. I groaned as I closed it, and I lifted my hands to my face, to protect myself from the unforgiving sun. As I tried to turn around to grab my phone I became suddenly aware of something… or rather someone next to me.

My head immediately shot to the side, only to find Shane cuddled up next to me still sleeping, and I had trouble breathing for a second. All I could think about was the time Shane fell asleep after a party in January last year. He had been so uncomfortable and awkward afterwards, and I really didn't want to go through that again.

As I tried to make myself more comfortable I felt Shane stir next to me, and I froze, not wanting to wake him up until I had figured some things out, like why we were sleeping together.

"Happy birthday, Mitchie!"

I couldn't really move and I was grateful for Shane's arm around me, or Jason, Nate and Caitlyn would have run me over in their little stampede. They all hugged me and wished me a happy birthday individually, again. We went to the roof, and there was a sort of picnic set up. There were candles in the window, five fold up chairs set up for us, and a basket with food, a couple bottles of orange juice and I could only guess there'd be home made chocolate chip cookies afterwards.

I suppose I spaced out because I suddenly felt Shane gently shaking me.

"You all right Mitch?" he whispered in my ear. I could feel his hot breath fan out in my ear.

"I-I-uh." I stuttered.

"You're wondering how you didn't notice all this?" he motioned towards the candles and props on the roof smugly.

I just nodded.

"I guess I just did a good job distracting you," he chuckled, wiggling his eyebrows.

I felt my face heat up, and I was grateful for the poor lighting. Once again I found myself spacing out, trying to find hidden meanings for the way Shane was acting. With a sigh I decided to stop it and just enjoy my birthday.

I felt Shane stir, pulling me from my internal musings. He snuggled up even closer to me, and his breathing evened out again. I sighed, momentarily relieved I had at least a couple more minutes before he woke up and I had to face what would probably be a very uncomfortable Shane.

"So, uh, Mitchie, me and Caitlyn have to head out now; Mom will be expecting us home in a couple minutes," Jason told me apologetically.

"Sure, Jase. No problem," I replied. "And thank you guys for tonight. I had a lot of fun."

We all went into the house through the same window we used to get on the roof, and just as fast as Caity and Jase left, Nate disappeared to god knows where. Leaving me and Shane alone in his room.

The thought didn't really register immediately; I just started fiddling around with a TechDeck. I slowly started getting more and more sleepy, until I finally went over to his bed, thinking I would just close my eyes for a couple seconds while he played the song he showed me earlier on the guitar.

Then he gently nudged me, and I was startled. I suddenly realized Shane was no longer playing the guitar, but I was still too tired to care.

"Come on Mitch. I'll take you home," he whispered.

I smiled at his voice, but I didn't have the energy to do anything else.

I felt Shane's arms go around me and my heart skipped a beat, but when I felt him lift me off the bed and realized he was carrying me, I had to do something.

"Shane," I whined. "Put… me… down Shane."

I didn't even open my eyes, but I felt him chuckle, and I knew it was useless. He wouldn't put me down, so I just enjoyed the ride, as much as I could in that semi-unconscious state.

I don't remember him putting me down, or the car ride, or him picking me up again for that matter. Come to think of it, I have no idea how he got in the house, because I'm pretty sure I was in no state to give him my key. All I can remember is him kissing my forehead, and saying goodbye, and then… oh god.

"Please stay," I pouted.

"I don't know if I should Mitch."

"Please?" I begged. "For my birthday?"

"Only for a couple minutes," he sighed, and rested on my bed next to me.

And I suppose that leads us to this morning. I guess all that's left is to hope that he doesn't get in trouble and my mom doesn't get the wrong impression.

I must have fallen asleep again because the next thing I remember is waking up to the bed shifting. I quickly opened my eyes, and saw Shane getting up, presumably to leave.

"Shane," I whispered.

He whipped his head around, and he looked like a deer caught in the head lights. I had to use all my self control to avoid laughing in his face.

"I-uh-uh," Shane stuttered.

"You stayed," I whispered.

"i-I," he stuttered again. He nodded.

"Thank you," I replied quickly, giving him a peck on the cheek before getting up. "Want some breakfast?"

"I-" he looked hesitant.

"Okay. That's enough," I said taking his hand. "You're coming with me for breakfast," I added forcefully. "How do you feel about pancakes?" I smiled at him, turning around.

"Uh-Sure. Pancakes sound great?" he said uncertainly.

When Shane and I walked into the kitchen mom looked like she had something to say, but was kind enough to hold off. I knew we were going to have a talk eventually, but I was glad it wasn't right then with Shane in the room and all.

"Morning Mitchie. The pancakes are almost ready honey," mom said. "You staying for breakfast Shane?"

"Y-yes Miss Torres," Shane nodded.

"Oh, it's Connie sweetie."

As soon as the food was ready, mom gave us a plate each, and went upstairs, probably giving us some privacy. I could practically see the gears shifting in her head, and I could anticipate the lecture she'd be giving me tonight.

We ate in silence mostly. Shane had his eyes trained on his plate, and didn't look away unless it was to take a sip from his glass of milk. I had almost given up on any hope of things not being awkward, and I let a sigh. I was halfway through my plate, and as soon as I was done I'd stand up and tell Shane he could leave now because I had to take a shower.

"Hey, Mitch?" he looked up at me for the first time that day, apart from when I caught him leaving without saying goodbye.

"Ye-yeah?" it was my turn to stutter.

"I was thinking," he continued, his eyes twinkling, a new found confidence shining through him, "it's been a long time since we've gone surfing, and you should be practicing; the Girls' Open is coming up in a couple days."

"Oh my god! You are so right! I totally forgot about that," I looked him in the eye and smiled sweetly. "Are you busy today?"

"N-n-" he just shook his head, dumbfounded.

"Great!" I said, standing up. "You're the best Shane, thanks!" I added as I hugged him quickly. "Pick me up in an hour?" I asked as I left the kitchen, already wondering where my short wetsuit was.

I spent about 40 minutes going around the house, fetching my bikini, my short wetsuit, a towel, my surf board, sun screen, a white hat and my new sunnies. I couldn't help but smile and think of Shane when I saw them, and I got this warm fuzzy feeling inside. I put on my bikini and slipped on a white tunic, short shorts, and a pair of flip flops. I put on the hat and the sunnies, shoved everything inside a canvas messenger bag and sat outside on the porch, relishing the feeling of the warm shinning sun.

As soon as Shane came back, I put my things in the back of his car, and sat in the passenger seat, not even giving him a chance to get out of the car for a second.

"Come on," I whined. "Hurry up! I wanna get there already."

"Jesus Mitch. Calm down."

As soon as we got to the beach, I jumped out of the car, got my things and ran to the shore. I dipped my foot in the sea before going back a couple meters, setting my back in the sand and taking out my towel and wetsuit. I took off my flip flops and shorts, and groaned, realizing I didn't have a plastic bag.

"Hey Shane!" I called out to him, and I looked back in the direction of the car. He was just starting to walk towards me. "Do you have a plastic bag?"

"Yeah," he said looking into his bag. "Just wait a sec. I'm sure it's around here somewhere."

Once he found it he handed it to me, and I proceeded to put my tight foot in it before slipping it in the wetsuit, then the left foot, and once I had it up to my waist, I bent down to get the bag and hand it back to Shane. I took off my tunic and pulled the wetsuit the rest of the way up before turning around so Shane could zip me up.

I then got my surfboard and ran to the shore. I left the board there, and started stretching a little bit. After a couple minutes I got in the water and started paddling. After diving the third wave, I was behind the waves, and I turned around waiting for a good one. By this time, Shane had his wetsuit on as well, and was paddling towards me on his bodyboard.

I took the first wave, and as I was about to do a front side air, my foot slipped and I found myself submerged. I held my breath until I felt that the water was no longer dragging me along, and I couldn't have been more grateful about the fact that there were not reefs around. As I got up and on the board again, I saw Shane do an air rolo spin and land it perfectly; I was ecstatic.

"Shane!" I yelled at him grinning. "You finally landed the ARS!"

"I know! Can you believe it?" He has a shit eating grin plastered on his face.

"Uh, yes! No matter how stubborn you are, you're really good."

"Yeah, whatever Mitch" Shane said, moving his hand dismissively.

He turned around, and got on his board again, and started paddling again. I sighed and followed his lead.

"Hey Mitch! I'm heading out now."

"Oh, okay Shane. I'll come out too."

"No, no. that's fine. I actually wanted to watch you for a while. We're in no hurry really."

"Oh, okay," I smiled at him.

Shane caught the first wave he could, and as it was closing in on him he pulled off a drop-knee, and then he was at the shore. He got out of the water, and shook his head to get his hair away from his face. He ran to our things and on the way, he unzipped his wetsuit and pulled it halfway down, even from the distance I could see the water dripping all the way down, glistening in the sun. He took a towel and wrapped it around himself.

I didn't stay in the water much longer. I landed a couple backside air reverses, and a roundhouse. I shifted my feet too early on a backside air, and ended up being sucked in the water, but I did a bottom turn, and the wave closed in on me as I tried a re-entry. I wasn't in the right state of mind, and I couldn't focus. I was frustrated after trying a cutback; I couldn't even manage to do that. With a loud groan, I started retreating, and as soon as I got to the shore I left my board in the sand before going in the water again and submerging quickly trying to get my hair to look a little bit more presentable.

"What happened out there Mitch?" Shane asked concerned. He'd walked to the shore to meet me as I came out of the sea again and was now holding my board and a towel for me, and I couldn't help but stare at the muscles in his bare chest contracting and relaxing as he moved.

I took the towel, and turned around so he could unzip me. I wrapped myself in the towel just as Shane had done before and ignored his question. I walked back to my bag and got out of my wetsuit. I lay on the sand on top of my towel, glaring at the sun as Shane came back. I heard him walk away, and I presumed he was putting the boards in his car. When he came back he just sat next to me and didn't say anything. He didn't push me or anything. Just waited for me to say something, and I couldn't have been more grateful for it.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I opened one eye, and looked at him, and he just smiled at me. What a saint. "It's not your fault, and I shouldn't have reacted like that. I-I just can't focus."

I felt like pulling at my hair, and screaming and hitting something. But I knew I shouldn't. I had no reason to; it was no one's fault but my own.

"It's okay Mitch," Shane said soothingly as he brushed his fingers in patterns across my forehead. "We can come back tomorrow or some other day if you like."

When I first felt his hand on my head, I jumped a little, but I didn't want to make things uncomfortable so I didn't say anything. After a couple minutes I had calmed down and was in a much better mood.

At this point all I wanted to do was sit in the sun and soak up its rays and hopefully get a tan.

"Hey Shane," I said. "Do you think we could stay here a while?"

"Yeah sure Mitch. Why, you wanna get a tan?" he teased.

"Uh, yeah," I replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Shane ended up laying in his towel next to me, eyes closed and humming some song I'd never heard, and I couldn't help but glance at him every couple seconds when I was sure he couldn't notice. I couldn't help myself, I felt like touching every inch of him, his golden skin under the sun, his raven hair no longer perfectly styled, it suited him, and it was endearing.

By about three, I was starving, so we decided to go back. Shane dropped me at home so I could get a shower and get changed so we could meet up with Nate, Caitlyn and Jason. I slipped on an army green jumpsuit short and pair of bright yellow Chucks. I pulled up my hair on a loose bun, and waited for Nate to pick me up.

I tried to tidy up some things around before I had to leave, when I stumbled across my diary, and it was too tempting not to read even a little bit. It had become a habit of mine, a guilty pleasure.

_April 30__th__ 2008._

_Jason's birthday party was amazing. I don't think I've ever had more fun at a party before. It was quite small actually. There were only about 30 people there, and I stayed with Caitlyn __mostly. But__ I really got to know this kid Eric. He was really nice, and he reminded me of Shane a bit, but we really hit it off. When I found out he was into DH as well I couldn't believe it, and I told him he had to call me the next time he was going. He was really cute too. He was a little shorter than Shane, but still taller than me. He had black hair as well, but eyes of the lightest shade of blue. And his smile, it was to die for! But then I had to go to the toilet and when I came back, Shane decided we hadn't spent enough time together, and wouldn't let me go…_

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, and I hid my diary under my mattress.

_Ready to go? N._

_Yes. Just a minute. M._

I got a brown leather purse from the floor and stuffed all my things in there before dashing out of the house.

As I got out of Nate's car, Jason and Caitlyn where just pulling up behind us, and I waited for them before going up to the door. We all just lounged around the living room making jokes and teasing Jason and his new hairstyle.

"So, guys, how're the songs coming along?" I asked.

"Uh, they're great Mitch. We haven't shown them to anyone yet, and we still need a couple more if we want to get a record deal, so once we have those we'll run them past the people at Galaxy Records."

I was kind of disappointed at their reply, I wanted to hear their songs, but I didn't want to push it. I knew they'd let me hear them when the time came, so I just try to forget about it and enjoy the rest of the evening.

Shane ended up driving me back home, and as I got out of my clothes and into my Care Bear pajamas all I could think about was how Shane had looked away whenever I asked anything about his music, if he was writing anything or if he had any new songs. Each time I brought it up, he would blush and change the subject, and I couldn't help but smile.

And I fell asleep thinking of Shane that night.

**I wanted to thank everyone who's added this store to their alerts and favorites. (: ****I'm glad to know you people like this.**

**I'm sorry I didn't have this up by the 13****th****. But I've had a hectic week with all this swine flu shit. I've had to go through tons of tests and I'm on a house arrest of sorts for a week. I'm bored and annoyed, and I feel whiney, so review. I know there's lots of you guys out there reading this, and reviews make my day, so who knows, you might get an update sooner than you expect.**

**And no. I DON'T have the swine flu.**

**Oh and that was ****over 3000 words right there in case anyone was wondering. Longest chappie so far (:**

**Aand, once again, thanks to Kendra for beta'ing and her great suggestions (:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Playlist**

**Dancehall drug – Boys like Girls**

**Beware! Cougar! – The Academy Is**

"So, considering I'm your so called best friend, I have the right to hear your music," I started. He looked at me with a fearful glance. "In fact," I smiled, "I demand you show me."

"Do I really have to?"

"Yes" I added dryly. "I order you to bring your guitar with you to the beach. You can play something once I'm done surfing."

He nodded grimly.

That's right. He knew better than to go against me.

I abruptly got up and pulled on his hand. "Now, come on! Let's get going already."

He got up, grabbed both of our bags, and tried to make a run for it.

I didn't move. I cleared my throat.

He turned back slowly, and grinned sheepishly.

"Nice try. The one in the chequered case right?"

He sighed and nodded at the same time.

Once we were at the beach, we got our things out of the trunk and headed closer to the shore. I took off the cotton shift dress I had on, and smiled as Shane held out the plastic bag for me. I managed to pull my legs through the wetsuit, and just as I had my arms through the long sleeves, Shane was zipping me up.

"Okay, so since you're wearing the long wetsuit you shouldn't get cold. Now, please keep your cool. It's fine if you don't get the tricks on the first attempt," he started his pep talk. He kept talking, but I was too focused on him taking off his shirt and pulling on the wetsuit to pay attention.

He looked at me expectantly and I was startled. I nodded, praying it would be enough to keep him from noticing that I hadn't been listening to a word he'd said.

He gave me a suspicious look, but let it go and we both headed to the water and paddled inside together. He guided me a little and told me what tricks I should try on each wave, telling me what waves to take, and what I did wrong once I was back inside again.

"Here, take the long board, and try it," he said getting off. I gave him a confused look, but did as he said.

Once he was on my board, he sat up.

"Okay, see the wave after this one?"

I nodded.

"You are going to paddle as hard as you can, I know it's a little harder with a heavier board, but try to catch it and just remain standing as long as you can."

I started paddling as soon as the wave was within range. I thought I wasn't going to make it and was about to give up, but I remembered Shane wouldn't give me back my board until I did.

"Come on Mitch! Paddle!"

I did, and I barely got it. I was relieved as I got up, and just started moving up and down the wave a little. I was almost tempted to try a Hang 10, but I knew I'd have to do it again if I screwed it up.

Once I was back near shore, I got my own board; Shane just floated on the water with a hand over his board.

"Now, why can't you do that with your board? There's no point in trying tricks if the waves just going to close in on you. Remember when you were just starting to surf, and you were extra careful because you were scared something could happen. Now you have to be ten times more careful, not because of accidents, but because of what it'll cost you in the competition if you screw up."

He picked a couple more waves for me, and once I was able to do basic tricks without messing up he stopped telling me what to do and I just chose for myself.

"Okay, so now I'm going out and just imagine it's your five minute heat. Chose your waves wisely, and try not to mess up."

I nodded, and watched him get away. He quickly ran to his things and got a towel before going back to the shore and sitting down on the damp sand.

He pulled down the top half of his wetsuit, and sat down with the towel over his shoulders, signalling for my five minutes to start. I took the third wave that came my way.

Once I was done with the five minutes, I had a quick word with Shane before repeating the drill. We did about seven of those before I got tired, and I had been getting almost everything right, so I got out of the water. As I walked out, Shane got me my towel. He took my board for me once again, and handed me the towel to dry my face as he went around me and unzipped the wetsuit. We walked back to our bags, and we sat down before Shane got his guitar and started strumming some old song I'd heard before.

"Oh come on Shane!" I complained. "Not that!"

He looked at me and gave me a puzzled look, like he didn't know what I meant.

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about! I've heard that song a million times. You wrote it five months ago when you broke up with Tess."

"Damn you're good," he muttered giving me a defeated look. "Do I really have to do this?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

_I don't care if Monday's blue  
Tuesday's grey and Wednesday too  
Thursday I don't care about you  
it's Friday I'm in love_

Monday you can fall apart  
Tuesday Wednesday break my heart  
Thursday doesn't even start  
it's Friday I'm in love

Saturday wait  
and Sunday always comes too late  
but Friday never hesitate...

I don't care if Monday's black  
Tuesday Wednesday heart attack  
Thursday never looking back  
it's Friday I'm in love

As Shane sang I couldn't help but over think the lyrics; every time he said 'love' my heart would skip a beat and my smile would grow a little. I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't even notice he was no longer singing the same song, and that he'd moved on to a slightly slower one.

_Time to hesitate is through  
No time to wallow in the mire  
Try now we can only lose  
And our love become a funeral pyre_

Come on baby, light my fire  
Come on baby, light my fire  
Try to set the night on fire

Know that it would be untrue  
You know that i would be a liar  
If i was to say to you  
Girl, we couldn't get much higher

Come on baby, light my fire  
Come on baby, light my fire  
Try to set the night on fire  
Try to set the night on fire  
Try to set the night on fire  
Try to set the night on fire!

"That's it."

"What?"

"I said, that's it," he repeated slowly. "I have one more song, other than the one I showed you on your birthday, and I refuse to show it to you. I don't care what you say or do, I won't. And it's not finished yet."

I shrugged.

"You know you'll cave eventually, and show it to me. Or, I'll just have to sneak up on you when you're least expecting it," I grinned.

**The songs where Friday I'm in love – the cure and Light My Fire – the doors. (:**


	12. Chapter 12

_May 8__th__ 2008_

_Eric's gay. Ther__e's__ not much to say about it really. __He __called me early __this__ morning and asked if I wanted to go to the Circa store at the __mall. He__ said something about getting a pair of sneakers, and he briefly mentioned me meeting __someone. I__ didn't really think much of it__; he said it so__ casually __and then__ quickly dropped the subject. _

_Well, he picked me __up, was__ really sweet and attentive, and then when we got to the store, this guy __walked__ over and hugged him. __And Eric__ introduced him as his boyfriend. __It's__ quite embarrassing actually. I just stood there, mouth agape, and took in what he'd just told me…_

As soon as I heard the horn go, I paddled to the shore as hard and fast as I could. I lifted my board off the water, and ran as fast as my feet would take me towards Shane. I jumped onto him, and held him tightly.

"Thank you," I practically whispered into his ear.

"Any time Mitch," he hugged me back.

We eventually pulled away and waited for the results. I didn't do spectacularly well, but I didn't screw up once; I landed all my tricks, and got more waves in than the others. As I fiddled with the strap of my board, Shane went around me and gently pulled away my hair so he could unzip my wetsuit. Then he left me for a couple of minutes to get me a towel and some dry clothes.

_May 10__th__ 2008_

_Shane is _so_ annoying. He came over after lunch and found me and Eric hanging out in the back yard, and he was all rude and asked if we could speak privately. So then he proceeds to list all the different reasons why Eric's a bad __influence. I got so mad - it's none__ of his business who I hang out with. I just hate it when he starts acting like my older brother. What makes him think he can do that?_

The judges talked amongst themselves, and all I could do was wait. The suspense was killing me, and all I wanted to do was leave and forget about it, but I knew Shane would track me down and drag me back here if I tried. Suddenly I heard my name being called, followed by a bunch of other girls' names, and I assumed they were the girls I surfed with.

"…and the ones that pass onto the next round are Jo Lester and Mitchelle Torres."

"It's Mitchie," I muttered as Shane turned around grinning.

And it hit me.

"Oh. My. God. Oh my god! Oh my god!" I started hyperventilating.

Shane hugged me, and started spinning me around.

"You made it Mitch!"

"Thank you, Shane. For everything! I couldn't have done it without you."


	13. Chapter 13

After the competition, I walked around for a day or so on an amazing high. Sure I hadn't actually won, but I'd done way better than I'd ever expected. Thanks to Shane. But then the high quickly faded as I realized that I hadn't actually seen Shane since we left the beach after the results were announced.

The next couple of days dragged; I was so used to seeing him. I considered the fact that maybe Shane needed some space after all the time he'd spent with me helping me get ready for the surf competition. Did he get tired of me or something? Plus, I knew he was busy with the band. I wouldn't have really minded him being away for so long that much, if it hadn't been Jason, Caitlyn and Nate as well. They had actually started working on their demo, and the whole recording process was long; they barely had a couple free minutes a day. But you'd think Shane could make time for his best friend. They could've invited me to hang out in the studio with them or something, right?

I felt lonely, and bored, but it shouldn't have been that bad. Having no one around wasn't that big a deal; not having Shane around, on the other hand, was driving me crazy. I didn't know why really. We had been away from each other for longer before, and, sure, it wasn't as fun, but it never got to this point.

Everything I did reminded me of him. Everywhere I turned, something made me think of him. Even the History Channel. I couldn't get rid of all these silly memories of the two of us doing the most random stuff.

In a desperate attempt at distracting myself, I called Eric, who very kindly agreed to hang out.

"So… you like him," he concluded after listening to me whine.

"No," I replied, not wanting to admit it out loud.

"Well, how else could you explain it Mitchie? You're going crazy because you haven't seen him in four days."

"He's my best friend. What do you want me to say?"

"Well, I don't know. I wouldn't get like this after a week away from Aaron, and he's my boyfriend!"

I didn't really know how to respond to that. The reason I missed Shane so much was I was used to spending so much time with him. Whether it was surfing, skating, or just chilling out, I spent most of my day with him. And normally if I wasn't with him, we were texting each other or something. It was perfectly normal to miss your best friend. But somehow I knew Eric was right. This went beyond just missing your buddy. Shane was all I could think about, and it seemed like he was avoiding me. He hadn't even called or texted, and I had no idea why. Everything had seemed so perfect the day of the competition. What had changed?

Oh, right, Shane wasn't here.

After Eric eventually left, I felt like just going out. I was tired of sitting around moping, so I grabbed my longboard and started riding it, with no destination in particular. As Eric pulled away I waved goodbye and headed in the other direction. I didn't really know where I was, I didn't look around much.

Mostly, I just focused on my thoughts, wandering aimlessly around the streets. When I felt vibrations in my pocket, I didn't really think much of it. Then I realized where they came from, and I lowered my feet to the ground before getting my phone. Maybe Eric had forgotten something at my place.

To say I was surprised when I saw who the message was from would be an understatement.

_Shane _- the screen blinked.

My breath hitched, and I slowly moved my finger towards the right button.

_**Hey. How u doin? Shane.**_

It wasn't much really, but it settled my nerves. Suddenly, four days wasn't such a long time, and it didn't matter that much.

_**Surviving. Lives no fun when all my friends r locked up away from me. xMitchie.**_

I started going again, aware he didn't reply, but I didn't let it put a damper on my mood. I eventually made my way back home, took a shower and called it an early night.

I was suddenly woken from a sound sleep by some vibrations and groggily opened my eyes. I rubbed them a little, and reached for my phone under my pillow.

_**Sorry about that. R u sleeping? Shane.**_

_**Yes.**_

_**Shit! U had ur phone under the pillow again? Shane.**_

I sighed.

_**Yes. What did u want?**_

_**I was wondering if I could come over, but u should sleep. Some other time. Shane.**_

_**No! I'm awake now.**_

As much as I hated him right now, it was now or never. Never being in another three days, but you get what I mean. Cause I really didn't hate him. And I couldn't keep my heart from pounding in excitement at the idea of seeing him again.

**Kay. Im just a block away. Shane.**

**Not much to say really.. A million thanks to suburbs. Seriously, she should get an award or something, she practically wrote half of this…**


	14. Chapter 14

I quietly made my way downstairs and poured myself a glass of orange juice as I waited for Shane. It didn't take long before there was a quick rap at the door, and I all but ran there. I opened the door and moved to the side, letting him in.

We went into the kitchen, and I asked if he wanted anything to drink. After he got a can of coke we made our way upstairs and bothsat on my bed, leaning against the headboard. A comfortable silence settled between us, and while I didn't want to be the one to break it, we only had so much time. I took a deep breath.

"So, how's recording going?" I asked, looking at Shane from the corner of my eye.

"It's fine," he replied.

I pouted. I couldn't fight being disappointed by his answer. I hadn't seen him in days, and his answer was 'fine?' Fortunately he continued.

"We're busy all the time. We barely have time to breath, but it's not all bad. We have fun," he started. "Jason gets a little annoying some time, especially after so much time together, but its fine. It's not really different from other times, only we record in the studio now, and it's not one song, but lots," he added. "Oh, and there's the extra pressure from the recording contract, I suppose," he added wryly, in what was obviously an understatement.

It was only then that I realized he'd been staring at me the entire time. I managed a small smile, trying my best not to let my jealousy show.

Suddenly, his face fell, and he looked remorseful. I was dying to find out what had just happened, but I couldn't bring myself to actually ask.

"So, how have you been?" he asked, smiling, but I could tell it wasn't genuine.

"Fine," I teased.

He mock glared, and a real smile made its way to my face.

"Lonely," I explained. "And bored," I added as an afterthought. "But I've been fine; I got to spend some time with Eric."

"I'm sorry," he whispered, and I could tell he really was. "I promise I'll make it up to you as soon as were done. We-we can go shopping if you want!"

I chuckled, and shook my head. "You don't have to do that. I'm sure we can find something we both enjoy."

He grinned, relieved, "Okay, but I'm still making it up to you." He looked serious as he slid closer and held out his arms for me. I smiled, and wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist. We stayed like that for a while, neither of us wanting to pull apart. Shane started ghosting his fingers on my back, and he sighed as I relaxed into him.

"You want to come with us to the studio tomorrow?" he whispered, and his hot breath on the nape of my neck sent shivers down my spine.

"Are you sure?" I asked, into the crook of his neck.

He nodded, and even if I couldn't see him, I could feel it.

"Won't I get in the way?"

He shook his head.

"Won't I distract you? You said it yourself, you're always busy; I'm sure I'll only be a burden."

"That's nonsense Mitch," he replied softly. "You wouldn't be a burden. And this way, you get to listen to the songs."

"Okay," I sighed, and for a second I thought I felt him stiffen.

We eventually pulled apart, and I shivered from the loss of heat. Shane chuckled, and stood up, making his way to my closet. He kept digging around everything, like he was looking for something specific, but I couldn't really tell what.

He suddenly turned around, grinning like an idiot and clutching something in his hand. He slowly lifted it, and I groaned.

"You _must_ be kidding."

He shook his head.

"No way, I'm not wearing that."

"Please?" he pouted.

I sighed. "Fine."

He handed me the Care Bear sweater I was _sure_ I had thrown away awhile ago, and I put it on.

"You look cute," he grinned.

"No," I corrected, "I look retarded."

He looked hurt for a minute, but shrugged, and lay down next to me again.

We stayed that way for a long time, talking about random things, making jokes and laughing at each other. I felt happy; I pouted every time he made fun of me, but I didn't really mind. It felt good to have my best friend back.

At about one, Shane yawned and got up. He hugged me once again, although it was much shorter this time, and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll pick you up at nine," he said. "Is that alright?"

I nodded, smiling.

"Bye Mitch," he whispered as he closed the door.

I could hear him make his way downstairs and then heard the front door close, but I couldn't wipe the shit eating grin off my face.

"Bye Shane."

**thanks again to suburbs for being such an amazing beta. i already have about half the next chapter written, i hope i can finish it before the weekend.. and to those reading _not what it looks like_, im working on it.. itll be ready soon, hopefully.**


	15. Chapter 15

I groggily opened my eyes, and groaned at the light streaming into my bedroom. I closed them again, and was about to continue sleeping when it hit me; Shane was coming over any minute. I shuffled to get out of bed as quickly as I could and stumbled over my shoes. I quickly checked the time.

Quarter to nine.

I groaned again. I ran to my bathroom and washed my face before quickly combing through my hair and brushing my teeth. I ran to my closet and pulled out a pair of grey wide legged pants, an off-white oversized scarf and faded black converse. I pulled on a plain white shirt, and a grey cardigan, quickly applied some mascara, and as I was about to get my phone to check the time again I caught a glimpse of Shane's car through my window. I quickly stuffed it in a black leather bag and ran downstairs, skipping breakfast.

I ran up to the car and hugged Shane, who had been leaning against the hood waiting for me. He walked over to the passenger side with me and opened up the door. I slid in and straightened up my clothes as he made his way over to the driver side.

Without saying a word, he started driving, and I started drifting off. Suddenly, I felt Shane gently nudge me awake, and when I turned around I found him kneeling next to me, with the door open outside a Starbucks. I undid my seatbelt and he offered his hand to help me up. We walked in, and without a word Shane ordered a Vanilla Latte, an orange juice, a yogurt parfait and a cinnamon roll before looking at me. I ordered a Caramel Macciato and a fruit salad.

"Oh, and make that two cinnamon rolls!" he said as he opened his wallet.

We walked out with all the food, and made our way to the car. Once again, Shane opened the door for me (quite the feat as his hands were full) before going around to his side. We set the food in the middle and he handed me the orange juice. I looked at him.

"I figured you skipped breakfast," he grinned. "You overslept, right?"

I just nodded and started sipping on my juice while he drove. By the time we got to the studio, I was done with my juice and had started eating my fruit salad.

Shane guided me towards the lady at the front desk and asked her if the others had arrived yet. She shook her head and told Shane they'd be recording in studio nine again, and we walked there. Once alone, we made ourselves comfortable. Shane took a sip of his coffee and started eating his Yogurt Parfait.

We talked for a little while, and Shane glanced at the clock a couple times. It was almost ten; they should have been there already, getting ready.

Once I finished eating, Shane passed me a cinnamon roll without even looking up, and I glanced at him quizzically.

"What?" he asked when he realized I hadn't moved and was just looking at him.

I held up the cinnamon roll and didn't say a word.

He groaned. "You know you want it Mitch; a fruit salad is hardly breakfast, and you can't honestly say you expected me to eat all this," he motioned for the food on the counter. He was, at the time, getting his own cinnamon roll.

He picked a piece, and popped it in his mouth. I stared at him, baffled. What the hell was wrong with Shane? This wasn't the Shane I knew, who couldn't stand going shopping and couldn't care less if I had breakfast or not. The normal, everyday Shane most definitely didn't buy me orange juice and a cinnamon roll for breakfast without asking.

"Whatever. If you don't want it just give it to Jason or something," he said as he turned away and got a guitar. I thought I heard a tinge of bitterness in his voice.

I really did want it. I was just stunned for a minute. I looked down and took a deep breath.

"Thank you," whispered, without realizing he was already back.

He just gave me a curt nod and took another piece.

I slowly reached for the roll as Shane started strumming some chords, and soon I was lost in my thoughts. He only paused a couple times to get a sip of coffee or to get a bite of cinnamon roll, and I didn't even realize it, but I was almost done with my food when the door opened.

"Mitchie!" Jason exclaimed, coming closed and hugging me.

"Hi Jase," I replied as he let go.

I said hi to Nate and Caitlyn as well, and as we were all sitting down a guy from the recording studio came in and started discussing some things with Caitlyn. As this happened, I got caught up with my thoughts again, and it wasn't until I snapped out of it that I realized everyone was gone. Caitlyn and the other guy were behind me fixing some levels, and Shane, Nate and Jason were in the booth.

Caitlyn eventually gave me some headphones so I could listen to the guys play, but I really didn't mind just sitting there, watching Shane. I could just sit and watch him play and sing - the way he scrunched up his nose when he got something wrong, or would fling his hair back every pause he had, or how…

_Stop it. Focus._

I groaned. I couldn't get him out of my head. His eyes, his dreamy smile, his –_Gah._

I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath, slipped the head phones on and just immersed myself in the music.

**First of all, thanks to suburbs for betaing, and being so quick (: ill miss you.**

**This was going to be longer, but I decided to cut it short… ill start working on the next chapter tomorrow…**

**I was wondering if there was anyone willing to be my temporary beta. Kendra is going on a trip and wont be back until next month… so I was wondering if someone could give me a hand until she comes back (:**


End file.
